Evidence
by Yashirin
Summary: Now that Fai looks back to their journey, he wonders, is Kuro-sama popular with girls? kurofai


The group had stayed at another hotel in another world. They just got back after a day-long of searching for the feathers.

Now that Fai looks back to their journey, he wonders, is Kuro-sama popular with girls? Sure his puppy cares about him, but it seems it's the same as how he feels for their other travelling companions. _Sigh. _Or maybe Kuro-rin's just playing with him. Back in Koryo, the witch there had kissed the ninja; in Outo, he dropped the mage upon seeing a girl he called Souma; and lastly in Piffle he seemed to be fidgety when he was near Tomoyo. The magician's sure, the ninja is popular with all kinds of girls, maybe he's even a playboy. He wanted to find out and when they were walking around town he picked up an adult magazine and showed it at the ninja's face. All he got was a fuming warrior, shouting in fury about why the hell was he holding and showing him such magazines.

_If I ask him about to Tomoyo or Souma, he probably won't answer…Hmmm… maybe I should go try and look for the evidence myself._

"Kuro-pon~!" the mage called him with overly-joyous tone, "Why don't we go out for awhile huh?" he offered.

The ninja rolled his eyes in response, he don't have the time to play with the mage nor the time to do anything with him. But before he noticed it and responds, he was already being dragged by the magician and the two of them heads to the door.

"Oi! Where the heck do you think you're taking me?!" the ninja growled still being hauled by the mage.

"Somewhere fun Kuro-tan, somewhere fun…" he smirked. For some strange reason, the ninja wasn't convinced with his words.

* * *

After some walks, they came to a stop in front of a store. Kurogane let out a grin knowing what that place is. Maybe this is really a place he could enjoy. Apparently, he was taken at a beer house. The blonde is the first one to enter before the crimson-eyed. When they got in the said building, they could already smell the mixes of the aroma from different kinds of alcohol. It was rather crowded inside but they managed to find a place where they can seat.

They ordered a bottle of ale for the two of them. They didn't talk to each other, just drank and fully taste the goodness of their drink. The two already had some shots and finished a bottle so they decided to have another brand new drink. To Kurogane's surprise, sexy women started coming out of the corner, dressed in such little clothes, the only thing those short clothes were covering were the sensitive parts of those women. His eyes widened finally realizing where they are… this is a club.

The ninja glanced at the mage; he noticed the playful face he was wearing. The magician had obviously wanted to drag him here and he doesn't know where his going at. Two girls were headed their way and seductively sat beside them wrapping their arms around the men's shoulder. Kurogane noticed the blonde knows how to play this game since he saw that Fai's left arm was holding the girl's waist while the other fondled with her hair.

"You're not enjoying this Kuro-sama?" he realized the ninja was having a thought and wasn't responding to any of the touches given to him.

The puzzled warrior grunted, "Why the hell are we even here?" Just what the hell will the crazy mage benefit from all these? Or maybe he just wanted to have fun since he can't bring the brat here, the princess or that white manju. He sighed and turned to the bartender for their tab. He paid their tab and shrugged the girl clinging on him in the gentlest way he can, though it still looks like it was forceful, then he pulled the mage out of the crowd and barged out of the door.

"What the hell was that for Kuro-min?" the mage was getting pulled by Kurogane, walking behind him, "I didn't know you are such a party-pooper… " he pouted. He didn't respond, only keeping quiet. The ninja let go of the mage when they neared their temporary house.

_So Kuro-run didn't get to enjoy that… What can I do to prove my little theory about him… hmmm…_

The day ended with only a little whine and craziness from the mage. The ninja is sharp as always, so he can see through the little things the mage did and have not done. Surely, something's up. As night came, he knocked at the blonde's room to check him but after four sets of knocks, he didn't received any answer from the person inside. He held the doorknob and nudges it to the side only to find out it was not locked. The ninja hesitated if he should go in without permission, in the end he decided to just go in.

The warrior furrowed his brows, he had already searched for the mage at the room but he wasn't there. Where in the world would he go in the middle of the night? How troublesome. He then saw a familiar thing lingering on the mage's bed. It was a bottle of empty sake. So that's where he went, that addict.

* * *

_Sips._

The alcohol at this place is within Fai's favorite. There's nothing better than drinking alcohol when you need some thinking. Fai gulped down the last of his drink and paid for his bill. He was about to leave if it wasn't for the bartender presenting him another full shot of alcohol.

"But I didn't order this." Said the mage looking down at the new flavor of the ale in front of him.

"This one is on the house. That man over there gave this to you." He said pointing at the man sitting alone at a table. The blonde followed his fingers and had mixed emotions when he saw the man. He has straight long hair with matching dark eyes. He was sure this is a version of Ashura in this world. As he looked at him, the dark man stared at Fai and sat up from his seat, walking towards him.

"I hope you'll like that drink." Said the man with the same face as Ashura, "It's one of my personal favorite." He added with a warm smile.

It took awhile for the mage to register the things the man said, he was too preoccupied at the sight of the man in front of him, but nonetheless, he still mananged to reply, "…then I shall try and see for myself." He circled his hand on the cup and drunk the offered ale, "It really is good," he complemented giving the man flashing beam to prove his point.

"It seems to me you can handle your drink just fine" he commented taking the empty seat at the blonde's side.

"Well, I have to say, it depends on the drink…" Fai replied openly wearing a smile, "I know you too can handle yours just as fine." He added.

"Somehow that feels like a challenge." He laughed sarcastically, "Do you want to drink with me? It'll be my treat." He asked, and the mage beamed as a reply and then the long-haired ordered a bottle of high alcohol

They gulped their drinks as if they were just plain water. They already finished three bottles of different brands of strong ale but neither of them was flushing nor seeming drunk. It's like they were both immune to alcohol. Fai was actually enjoying himself. Probably because this man looks like he's father-figure, Ashura, and he has missed just sitting and drinking with him in Celes.

Down to their sixth bottle, Fai's movements were becoming sluggish from time to time, but he managed to keep his composure.

"You don't look so well… perhaps it's time to stop drinking?" said the other man.

"Nope, I'm fine." He smiled to prove his point then moved on to drink another shot.

This has got to be one of the unluckiest days. He gets treated free enjoyable drinks but his body was giving up because of their all-day walking around. After the thought, he noticed something had spilled on the counter, only to find out it was his drink because he dropped his glass.

"Are you alright?" questioned the man having the same face as Ashura, Fai gave off an apologetic smile reaching for his dropped cup, "Your smile… wear it to warm people's hearts and yours as well…" he grabbed and put Fai's cup away from the mage, "…because a fake one will hurt the people close to you."

With those words tears started welling up in his eyes. He closed them to prevent tears from falling. He really had missed Ashura's soothing voice and words. He remembered the time he was living with his Ashura, he once said that smiling is like magic. Another thought came, reminiscing someone else's words, saying how he hated those fake smiles he always wears since he left his world, seeing through him as if he was hollow water.

Fai dropped to Ashura's body; he caught him with his arms and sighed to the sleeping mage's face. Since he didn't know other information about the blonde man, he made a direct decision to take the slumbering man with him. He told the bartender to just put today's expenses in his tab, he was a regular customer. He hooked his arm under Fai's knees while the other supported the upper part of his body then he lifted him from his position. Unconsiously, Fai shifted himself to get a comfortable position and burried his face on the dark man's chest. Deciding it's fine to finally start walking for the reason that the mage was breathing evenly, he took a step toward the door.

Before they completely gone out of the place, a grouchy-looking man blocked their way. His face was somewhere between angry and worried and he wasn't looking at him, the man was looking at the blonde he's holding.

"By any chance, are you related to this man?" he directly asked and the stern looking man just nodded.

"He's my friend and it looks like he was pretty stupid to get himself drunk without a companion." He said.

The mage heard that familiar voice and tried to open his eyes. He somehow opened them, and lazily searched for the owner of that voice. His blue eyes met red orbs and then smiled before completely going to another sleep.

"I should give him back to you, he seemed to recognize you." He wore a friendly smile and moved closer to gently put Fai in the ninja's care. The ninja didn't hesitate, gladly receiving Fai from the man. He wrapped his arms around him, holding the form like a baby.

"I'll leave him to you then but…" he looked at the mage and brushed the locks of golden hair covering his face, "…you should pay extra attention to him, he seems to be… lost." He added passing by the two but Kurogane didn't repond as he left.

The left ninja smirked at himself, "T'hell… as if you need to tell _me_." He thought.

* * *

He had carried the dozing wizards to the house up to his room. The others were already sleeping and glad that he had not woken them up when they arrived. Gently, he laid Fai's body on the bed. He was about to leave if it weren't for someone tugging the rim of his clothes. He looked down at the magician, raising an eyebrow. The mage should really get some sleep.

"I just happen to wake up." He sat up letting go of Kurogane's rim. He was loooking at the floor, not looking at the taller man. Is it because he was sleepy or because he just doesn't want too?

"So? Are you gonna talk or not?"

"Eh?"

"If you wanna talk then talk… no one's prohibiting you." He said in his gruffy voice but was still clear, "Tell me." He commanded.

"…but I'm always talking and as a result Kuro-pon always tells me to 'shut the hell up'." He finally looked up, closing his eyes in another smile. The ninja stared at the man. This guy won't be that honest to answer questions anyway.

"Stop playing games." He growled in a low voice, "Why and what were you doing with that man over there?" he pushed Fai forcefully on the bed and he let out a small yelp.

"That was mean Kuro-mu…" he marked trying to get up again but the ninja crawled to the bed, cornering the mage with his body, palm facing the bed at both the blonde's side, his knees were on the sides of Fai's hips.

"First you tease me by showing me those weird magazines. The next you were flirting with a random girl and this time I see you going late at night almost sleeping with a random guy??!" he hissed supressing his anger, "What's next? Seeing you elope with someone else?!" he scolded.

"What's this? Is Kuro-wanko jealous with that girl and the man at the bar?" he wrapped his arms around the warrior's neck pulling him closer, face just inches away, "Actually I had this crazy idea about Kuro-sama..." he cited the theory about Kurogane being a playboy and the things that happened in Koryo, Outo and Piffle, "So is Kuro-wanwan involved with girls in his world?" he eargerly questioned.

"No, I'm not." He replied then bends forward to reach at the mage's lips before the mage blabble something to cover up the real topic because it's always been Fai's thing to divert the talk to something else. He lapped the mage's lips tasting a bit of alcohol. Fai blushed at the ninja surprising actions. He can't help but respond to it challenging the warrior as he opened up to him. Thus, it begins. Fai smoothly tangled at Kurogane's tongue, and then explored the other man. The ninja read the blonde's intention and grinned in his thoughts. As if he's gonna lose at this game. He shifted their position so the mage was on top of him. He begun snaking his hands at the back of the blonde to pull him closer and began attacking and conquering the mage's mouth. By now, he could clearly taste the addictive taste of alcohol Fai had drunk, t'hell, he could clearly taste the addicting taste of Fai. The ninja is just too damn forceful and possessive and in the end, the blonde let out a small moan.

Kurogane won.

He pulled away, both of them gasped for air and saw Fai's pouting face, "Not in a million years mage." He pecked lightly the reddened lips, Fai now have, as if a sorry.

He rested himself on top of the ninja's chest, "I can try can't I? Ah~ Kuro-rin's warm." He hugged the figure below him, burying his face at his neck.

"Hey." He called for the mage's attention, "Thus that mean you got jealous to those women I was with?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter because Kuro-seme is not yet taken." He put his lips near Kurogane's collarbone. He then sucked and bit the exposed flesh, "Might as well make reservations…" he added and rested his head again.

"Heh. I wouldn't mind putting much more of those marks in your body right now..." Said the warrior in a playful voice, "I might even _heighten_ you up until you won't walk for some days." He taunted.

"Uwah~ such evil thoughts… But not now Kuro-mii… I'm still tired from today's walking around and drinking…" the mage rejected, voice fading to sleep.

"Tsch. You'll regret making me wait for you…" he too was being called to sleep. At least having the blonde mage as a blanket isn't that bad. But he promised himself, he'll uncover all the things the mage tries to hide from him until there's nothing left.

* * *

so I think I'll make a chap.2... because I read in one of the reviews~

It'll be the other way around...

Kurogane finding evidence if Fai is just toying with him thinking he's a playboy~


End file.
